


roadtrip incident

by lgbtchoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Other, choni is in love, roadtrip au, swangs are dumb af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtchoni/pseuds/lgbtchoni
Summary: what happens when cheryl and toni go on a roadtrip for 3 months and leave thistlehouse to fangs and sweetpea?orcheryl is pissed af and just wants to spend time alone with toni but swangs are keeping them from it





	roadtrip incident

**Author's Note:**

> hii! so this is my first oneshot, i hope you enjoy it! if there are any mistakes please let me know it. english is unfortunately not my first language.
> 
> inspired by: https://cheryl-in-a-barrel.tumblr.com/post/180355729847/cheryl-lends-her-house-to-sweet-pea-and-fangs

cheryl and toni were on their summer break and had planned a roadtrip with their motorcycles. after cheryl was not happy at all about toni's suggestion to do this, she helped the redhead with good persuasion, good teaching and kisses as a reward to lead her to the joy of riding a motorcycle. She couldn’t wait to end her last day of school and had told EVERYONE including the janitors what toni and her had planned to do and how amazing it was going to be. Of the fact that she had previously told toni, that not even wild horses could drag her on a damn motorcycle let alone all over california, of course, she didn’t say anything. She was cheryl blossom, after all.

ever since the serpent girlfriends left riverdale they have experienced a lot. the two of them could never have imagined having such a beautiful holiday with a partner. so far they had made countless memories on the beach, ate in the noblest restaurants - which toni didn't really want, but cheryl insisted on pampering the love of her life -, already had heaps of pictures or videos on their mobile phones of themselves or their better half (fortunately there were such things as clouds), went to festivals and events and ended the evening with one or two (or more) glasses of alcohol and then disappeared into their hotel room only them knowing what was going on in there.

it was just afternoon when they arrived back in their hotel room. they rested to paint the city red again in the evening and to show everyone how in love they are with each other. cheryl lay in her bed while toni sorted out their backpacks based on gifts or souvenirs of the day.

cheryl sighed, "is it legal to build, furnish and design cities so beautiful that they make you so tired?" toni grinned. it kept hitting her how lucky she was to have found such a wonderful person. When she met her in the girls toilet of the school and got a brush-off from cheryl blossom herself, she knew that the cheerleader wasn't like the others. she knew that she was special and that she should stick to it. toni found her special and mysterious since the rally and wanted to find out everything about the redhead.

"oh, baby, I'd carry you, but then we'd never get anywhere." it was quiet in the room and all you could hear was Toni's rustling. "are you saying I'm fat?" cheryl asked shocked, sitting up in bed looking at Toni. "What? no, babe! I'm a whole head smaller than you and that doesn't make any sense physically. You of all people should know that, Ms. I-don't-have-to-do-anything-for-school-and-have-the-best-GPA" Toni went to the bed, knelt on one leg, kissed Cheryl on the forehead and then disappeared into the bathroom. "i know, i just wanted to hear your voice. thanks for calling me smart," said the red-haired cheerleader, smiling as toni came back into the room.

cheryl was just at her laptop looking for a playlist the two could listen to when suddenly a skype call came from Fangs. she accepted, of course, hoping it would be a short call so she could have more time with toni. when the video call loaded, you could see a slightly desperate fangs standing in a kitchen. she was just about to greet him when Fangs suddenly said:"Moms, we need you".

“ugh, you look stressed, I don’t wanna deal with this, here’s toni”, countered cheryl irritated and turned the laptop so that the camera pointed to toni. “fangs? what’s up?”, asked the girl with the pink wisps in her hair, which cheryl loved dearly. “WE DON’T NEED TONI, EVERYTHING IS FINE, I CAN HANDLE THIS”, yelled sweet pea from the background. “the smoke in the kitchen says differently”, sighed fangs. “wait are you guys in thistlehouse?”, asked toni in wonder, as she looked at the screen and cuddled under the blanket next to her girlfriend. cheryl shove the laptop in the middle so that they were perfectly in picture. She put her arm around tonis hip and dug her face in the crook of the neck of the slightly younger one. "i'm here, baby," she whispered, so only the two of them could hear it. “yeah we’re at thistlehouse”, said fangs guiltily. “smoke at thistlehouse? what did you guys do?”, said toni slightly upset. now cheryl also looked at the screen. “we might’ve set the toaster on fire”

“how did this even happen?”, asked cheryl irritated. “so sweet pea and I wanted to make toast, obviously, and hot chocolate and he wanted to save time so he put the mugs also on the toaster and…well.. a little bit got into the toaster..”, he grimaced guiltily and looked into the camera. in the background you could see sweet pea running around. “at this point i’m not even worried about the kitchen or the house but for their IQ”, cheryl sighed and dropped her head on tonis chest, who laughed at her comment. “hey, I told him it’d be a bad idea but he wouldn’t listen” “shut up, you said nothing, idiot”, sweet pea groaned in the background, you could hear something loudly. “what was that?”, asked toni, still afraid. “uuh, nothing. so the toaster isn’t on fire anymore but now peas jacket is”, he set the device with which he skyped on the kitchen counter, so that you could see the whole kitchen now. “ugh, put it in the sink! and turn the damn smoke alarm off, i’m getting a headache!”, groaned cheryl irritated. Toni put a hand on her head and kissed her there. fangs slipped off one of his shoes and threw it against the smoke alarm. “Goddammit, just push the button in the middle!”

“you two decided the perfect time to burn down our house would be when we aren’t even in the state?”, asked toni unbelievably. “it’s not our fault! you can’t just leave us alone for 2 months to go on a roadtrip!”, complained fangs. “aw baby, you called it our house”, cheryl smiled, looked up at her. “yes of course baby I did move in after all” “yes I know, it’s just nice to hear it from you”

“it’s nice to hear it from you”, fangs aped cheryl and looked right into the camera. “turn of the smoke alarm!”, shouted toni slightly to them. “I’M TRYING”, yelled sweet pea from the background. “you two are disasters”, sighed toni. You couldn’t hear the smoke alarm anymore. “I DID IT! I FIXED YOUR SCREAMING HOUSE!”, rejoiced sweet pea from the background. “yay! You deserve.. oh right! nothing!”, countered cheryl. “rude”, pouted sweet pea.

“you’re grounded”, said toni, as fangs and pea sat on the couch. “mom!”, now fangs pouted too. “you’re not only grounded but also dead if we come home and thistlehouse isn’t exactly how we left it”, said cheryl. “I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me!”, boasted sweet pea. “don’t worry, there’s no way we could set more than 2 fires in a mo-”, started fangs. “SSHH”, sweet pea beat him. “OW!”

TWO fires? HOW???”, asked toni unbelievably. “oh yeah there was this thing with the microwave but it’s fine now!”, he grinned proudly into the camera. “ugh, this is what I get for being generous. I told you nothing comes from being nice, tt”, cheryl looked at toni offended. “we’re never leaving your mansion!”, started sweet pea, “you’re gonna be stuck with us until you die!”, finished fangs his sentence.

“it’s not so bad baby, it’s kind of like having really dumb dogs around”, giggled toni, cheryl grinned. sweet pea smelled:“is that-” “fuck there’s another fire!”, said fangs shocked.

“well then better sprint off now and try to put out the fire with your last brain cells!”, groaned cheryl irritated “mommy and mommy would like to have time for themselves now.” you only saw cheryl start to sit down on Toni while the laptop turned over and showed the ceiling. “OH SHIT! THE STOVE! SWEET PEA! HELP!”, you could hear from the background of the skype call and then the laying noise, however the two girlfriends didn’t hear it anymore because their were busy with kissing.

“even if they will burn down thistlehouse, i can buy you another villa”, the redhead grinned cockily. “god, you’re so hot when you tell how rich you are”, grinned toni. cheryl giggled, kissed her and pushed her ino the matress.

meanwhile in riverdale two idiots tried to douse a burning stove, cheryl blossom and toni topaz had the time of their lives. and that's what counts. right?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! please leave comments with your thoughts, suggestions or wishes. :)


End file.
